chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of Eulea Wikia
Chronicles of Eulea The Chronicles of Eulea is a manga and light novel series written by Christopher Gee and illustrated by Anna Doty, about the adventures of Captain Jonathan Law the pirate, Aeneas Shiroyasha the paladin, and Kaliyah Vealron the princess. The three of them lead a group with their own personal goals and adventures in the world of Eulea. Each of them has an unrelated goal but they all experience the consequences of the actions of the other groups. Plot Crew of Jonathan Law - Follows Captain Jonathan Law on his search for a legendary treasure, lost in the creation of civilization. However the Law Pirates have other personal goals and are forced into political conflicts where they oppose the tyranny and use chaotic means to achieve their goals. His story is full of humor, chaos and how one pirate crew changes the course of the political world. Shiroyasha - Follows Paladin Aeneas Shiroyasha, the chosen Paladin of this time. Aeneas seeks to rescue his childhood sweetheart, Princess Kawasaki Kiyomi. To do that, he must collect the nine pieces of her soul that was used to summon the Daemonium Deus into Eulea. His story is filled with tear jerking moments, the solitude of rejection, and the horrors of the unholy. Lunar Seraph - Follows Kaliyah Vealron a runaway princess who must save her homeland from an ancient evil the conspires to corrupt the world. She must unite the ten kingdoms of Odianica and the world or else be destroyed along with the rest of civilization and the world. She uses one of the most powerful weapons ever to be used in war, compassion, but sometimes compassion isn't enough to save everyone Continents * Odianica * Aiwrin * Yan'lu * Muya * Ewari * Mystic Lands Timeline * Timeline Religion Religion is important for every man, woman and child in Eulea. The sixteen gods exist and angering them will only cause trouble. Eulea was created by two deities, Orobus, Sovereign of Sunlight and Redina, Matriarch of the Moon. They are married and gave birth to fourteen other deities that reign over a geographical structure or an ideal of life. The church is united under the Church of the Sacred Sixteen and their holy text is known as the Celestial Bible Deities * Orobus * Redina * Hilphine * Edohr * Marakumar * Narmis * Kuhlena * Tunadite * Istus * Elphidione * Zedia * Ydona * Creaus * Aenula * Numenar * Bauladir Races Common Races * Human * Elf * Dwarf * Halfling * Orc Uncommon Races * Centaur * Dhampir * Esraikir * Giant * Gnome * Goblin * Pixie * Troll * Treent Beast Races * Avien * Houren * Lacertian * Nagaji * Skavian * Tauren * Tivish * Wolfkin Mythic Races * Hyfris * Dragonkin * Legna * Nymph * Merfolk * Yokai Corrupted Races * Broodmother * Ghoul * Ghast * Ogre * Drow * Duegar * Gorgon * Wraith Other World Information * Dawnblade Inquisition * Guns * Knights Templar * Magic * Organized Crime * Samurai Order and the Shadow Step * Shrouding World * Slavery * Spirits Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Law Pirates Category:Browse